A Cute Puppy
by Jaye Shayna
Summary: Itachi walked down the streets of Konoha when he saw a dog. And organe-blode colour with strange black fur lining from his ears to his eyes. He saw the name Kyuubi on his collar. CRACKFIC!1What will Itachi do? Rated T for Hidans Language...
1. The Horror Begins

A Cute Puppy.

Summary ~ Itachi was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets when he saw an orange-blonde dog with black tail-tips. The dog also had strange black colorings on his face. Itachi walked over and picked up the puppy when he saw that the dog had an orange collar. Curiously, he twisted the collar around until he saw the name "Kyuubi" etched in it. The letters were a bright red and black. CRACKFIC!!!

Rated T for Hidan's language

* * *

"I need to go pick up more shurikens." Itachi said to Sasori who was watching T.V.

"Uh huh…yeah sure whatever. Bye" Sasori said.

Itachi looked at Sasori and walked off.

Not even 5 minutes later he was walking along the streets of Konoha.

Itachi had his hands in his pockets when he saw an orange-blonde dog with black tail-tips. The dog also had strange black colorings on his face. Itachi walked over and picked up the puppy when he saw that the dog had an orange collar. Curiously, he twisted the collar around until he saw the name "Kyuubi" etched in it. The letters were a bright red and black.

Itachi gasped and nearly dropped Kyuubi.

* * *

**MEANWHILE Back at the Akatsuki Base**

"Do you know where Itachi is Sasori?" Hidan asked, slumping down on the chair beside Sasori.

"He went out, I think…" Sasori mumbled.

"Where did he go?" Kisame asked suddenly popping out of nowhere.

Sasori jumped about ten feet in the air. "WHAT THE HELL MAN???" Sasori nearly screamed.

"What?" Kisame asked innocently.

"Nevermind…"Sasori said shaking his head.

A minute or two of silence.

"Well?" Kisame asked.

"What?" Sasori asked.

Kisame sighed.

"OH RIGHT!!!" Sasori exclaimed. "………..I don't know…."

"Are you sure?" Kisame said, worry creeping into his voice at the site of his teammate being…..nevermind you get the point 0.o

"Yes…?" Sasori said and raised his eyebrow at the site of Kisame's shocked face.

Hidan, who was still present, looked at Sasori funny and then Kisame.

Deidara popped out of nowhere. "Hey, what's wrong un?"

Sasori, once again, jumped. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!" Sasori screamed.

Kisame and Hidan, who had seen it coming by Deidara walking about ten feet behind Sasori, had their hands over their mouths trying not to laugh.

"Itachi's basically missing." Was all Hidan could say before bursting into laughter at the site of his teammates face.

Sasori, wide-eyed and clutching the couch for dear life, looked at Kisame.

Fortunately Kisame burst out laughing.

Sasori let go of the couch and put his face into his hands.

The poor couch, It had been ripped from Sasori holding it so hard.

Deidara looked at Sasori then to Kisame then to Hidan, who was still laughing. Pure innocence was on this blondes face.

"Are we going to go find Itachi or not un?" Deidara said kinda quietly not wanting Tobi to hear.

"Lets go all ready." Sasori said fast.

"Fine"

"Fine." Hidan and Kisame said wiping tears from their eyes.

The four started to walk outside when Kakuzu and Zetsu stepped in front of them.

"Where are you going?" Kakuzu asked quietly.

"Going to find Itachi." Hidan said quickly and quietly.

"ITACHI'S MISSING?!" Zetsu nearly yelled.

"SHHHHHHHH…….un!!!" Came from the 4 members. "Tobi will hear us!" Hidan hissed.

"Oh." Came from Zetsu and Kakuzu.

"Were coming right?" Zetsu asked quietly.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever."

Kakuzu muttered something that sounded like. "Conceited little fish-man."

Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Are we going or not?" Sasori asked quietly.

"Yeah lets hur-" Deidara started to say but was silenced by an explosion. Deidara turned around quickly only to see dust.

Everybody else shrunk away from the man (girl).

"Deidara-senpai!!!!" Tobi screamed from the other side of the base.

"Oh-no un." Deidara barely said.

Tobi came running from the dust with his mask in one hand and a deformed rock in the other.

A sweatdrop formed at the back of Deidara's head.

Fresh bandages on Tobi's left eye, apparently made by Konan obviously from how to bandages were twisting around each other.

"Look what I made Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said and proudly lifted up the rock.

Deidara just simply stared at it. "What…is…it….un?"

Tobi looked at Deidara confusedly. "It'sa duck." Tobi said slurring his words and pronouncing the k on duck with a "K".

"Uh…"

"What senpai?"

Deidara bent down to Tobi's level. "Listen Tobi, Im going on a very important mission and I need you to stay here and clean up…..up what you blew up…un"

" Ok senpai, but what mission are you going on?" Tobi asked.

Deidara looked at the other 6 members Kisame waved his hand to continue, eager to hear what Deidara comes up with.

"Uh…Me, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan are uh…going to…uh…"

"What senpai?"

"Uh…there's…uh…a cat stuck in a tree…un."

Tobi blinked. "Ok, have fun with that!" Tobi said before skipping off.

Deidara fell on his back." Do you have a clue how hard that was to think of?"

Sasori snickered. Kisame smacked Sasori in the back of the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sasori questioned.

"I don't know, but I felt like you deserved it."

"Ok are we just gunna stand here and argue or are we gunna go find Itachi?" Zetsu asked quietly.

"Hmm…That's a good idea." Hidan mumbled.

"I had enough lets GO!!!" Kakuzu said loudly. Kakuzu grabbed Deidara's collar and pulled him up.

"Thanks …un" Deidara said before Kakuzu walked off towards the door to outside.

Everybody else shrugged and followed Kakuzu.


	2. Oh Lord The Horror Continues

I am back with the second chapter of A Cute Puppy!!! After many days of persuation I have decided to post the second chapter of A Cute Puppy...I got it done all within an hour...or two so DON'T FLAME MEH CAUSE IVE HAVE BAD PUNCUATION OR WHATEVR!!!

~Firewolfpup (//_^)

* * *

XxXx

XxXx

Chapter 2

XxXx

XxXx

The Akatsuki group sped through the forest leading to Konoha.

Deidara turned to his teammate "What do you think happened to Itachi un?" He asked with a bored expression on his face.

Sasori shrugged. "No clue, but he has been gone for awhile…"

Deidara looked on ahead. Zetsu looked at the surrounding trees for any signs of a trap. Finding none, he sighed boredly.

'Maybe he got caught?' Kisame though, searching his head for answers. 'No…he's too sly….Maybe he had to kill the entire village because they found out he was there to get weapons or something.' Kisame thought snapping his fingers.

Everybody looked at Kisame with the look that says "You're an idiot" Unfortunately, Kisame wasn't paying attention to any of them.

Kisame suddenly snapped back to a deep thought look. 'No…wait…maybe…he's sadistic like that. But…he wouldn't jeopardize the Akatsuki like that.' Kisame shook his head with defeat and trudged on ahead, eager to find out what happened to his teammate.

Seeing the change in Kisames mood, the rest of the Akatsuki ran faster to find to find Kisames half-lost teammate.

XxXx

Back with Itachi…

Itachi almost lost grip on his Henge when he fell backwards. He was wide-eyed before he got a grip on reality. Kyuubi ran over to the fallen Akatsuki and started to lick Itachi's face.

He slowly looked over to the small dog who had his black nose almost against Itachi's. He started to hyperventilate just due to the closeness of the dog. A few minutes the dog version of Kyuubi laid down next to Itachi while Itachi regained his composure.

As soon as Itachi began to breathe normally again he slowly got up not to awake the dog and started to walk down the road. Due to Itachis heightened senses he heard the almost inaudible soft clicks of Kyuubis nails on the ground. Itachi slowly turned around to find the dog looking at him with soft puppy-dog eyes.

Itachi swiftly turned back around and started to walk faster. Kyuubi quickly trotted to Itachis side only to find Itachi starting to run. The dog swiftly caught up to Itachi.

Itachi soon stopped and remembered an Escape Jutsu.

He swiftly looked around to make sure nobody was looking and quickly, but quietly mumbled the escapes jutsu only to disappear in a puff of smoke. The dog sat down and looked at the remains of the smoke. He quickly got a sniff of the left-over smell of Itachi and started to run towards the gates of Konoha.

XxXx

Itachi landed almost a mile out of Konoha. He looked around to find that the dog was nowhere in sight.

He sighed a breath of relief. He quickly changed out of his Henge form to his original emotionless self. He slowly stood up and dusted off his cloak.

He started to walk towards to Akatsuki base but before he could take one step Itachi was tackled by a Samehada wielding Kisame. Kisame enveloped Itachi in a bear-hug.

After a minute of confusion by Itachi, Itachi poked Kisame on the shoulder. "Uh…Kisame."

"Yes?"

"Let me go." Itachi said with a hint of a treat in it.

Kisame quickly stepped back from Itachi with a slight scared expression. Itachi slowly got up, once again, and dusted his cloak off. Instantly he was tackled from behind. He did a face palm straight into the ground.

"All right! This is getting very annoying!" Itachi yelled while the others has to hold their breath to stop themselves from laughing.

Itachi quickly rolled over only to find the Kyuubi-dog standing on his chest. Itachi's sharingan eyes widened as far as they could go before Itachi let out a yell.

* * *

Whats gunna happen next? What is the groups reaction when they find out why Itachi is so scared? Why am I asking you all these questions? That...is a secret

Until next time ~ Firewolfpup (//_^)


End file.
